Communication devices such as User Equipments (UE) are also known as e.g. mobile terminals, wireless terminals and/or mobile stations. User equipments are enabled to communicate wirelessly in a wireless communications network, sometimes also referred to as a wireless communication system, a cellular communications network, a cellular radio system or a cellular network. The communication may be performed e.g. between two user equipments, between a user equipment and a regular telephone and/or between a user equipment and a server via a Radio Access Network (RAN) and possibly one or more core networks, comprised within the cellular communications network.
User equipments may further be referred to as mobile telephones, cellular telephones, laptops, or surf plates with wireless capability, just to mention some further examples. The user equipments in the present context may be, for example, portable, pocket-storable, hand-held, computer-comprised, or vehicle-mounted mobile devices, enabled to communicate voice and/or data, via the RAN, with another entity, such as another user equipment or a server.
The wireless communications network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, wherein each cell area is served by a base station, e.g. a Radio Base Station (RBS), which sometimes may be referred to as e.g. “eNB”, “eNodeB”, “NodeB” or “B node” depending on the technology and terminology used. The base stations may be of different classes such as e.g. macro eNodeB, home eNodeB or pico base station, based on transmission power and thereby also cell size. A cell is the geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the base station at a base station site. One base station, situated on the base station site, may serve one or several cells. Further, each base station may support one or several communication technologies. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the user equipments within range of the base stations. In the context of this disclosure, the expression Downlink (DL) is used for the transmission path from the base station to the user equipment. The expression Uplink (UL) is used for the transmission path in the opposite direction i.e. from the user equipment to the base station.
3GPP LTE radio access standard has been written in order to support high bitrates and low latency both for uplink and downlink traffic. All data transmission is in LTE is controlled by the radio base station.
When a user equipment wants to initiate a data transmission in a wireless communications network, either by starting a new service session after input from a user, such as viewing a webpage, download a file, etc. or by a background process such as automatic software update, or user equipment data backup, no information about the available throughput for uplink data is provided by the network.
This may lead to network congestion as all user equipments regardless of the available throughput just starts data transmission, although congestion control is taken in upper layers such as Transmission Control Protocol, TCP. In addition, the initiated session may receive poor performance due to the offered low throughput, for example starting a video conference even though the available throughput is far less than satisfactory.